The Fosters:one shots
by cat.amajormisfit
Summary: One shots of the Fosters.Will contain me Comedy,and of course Drama.Disclaimer I don't own the Fosters
1. Chapter 1

Late night snack

Jesus and Callie

Jesus pov.

Jesus got up,he couldn't sleep,he was in the mood for some cereal.

Callie POV.

I woke up barely able to catch my breathe ,I started shaking and couldn't stop and tiptoed out Mariana and my room and headed towards the bathroom...I turned the knob of cold water and splashed my face with cold water,images of that horrible dream ,flashed through my head and I couldn't resit but I brawl up and sat on the floor and started crying ...I heard a door open and I got up quick,and dried my tears and closed the knob of the water still running I walked out I crashed into Jesus avoiding direct eye contact."Callie are you okay?" Jesus looked at me and I said "yeah why wouldn't I be?Just got up to bathroom, and get some water."

I headed downstairs, and heard footsteps behind me when I finally got the kitchen I turned around. Jesus sat on the counter " Callie come on, tell me what's wrong you've been a little off since Wyatt's party ,do you still feel bad about the Tayla thing?"

"No I haven't,and I don't care about Tayla,she's just insecure."

"Can you blame her,I mean don't tell me you don't now notice how Brandon looks at you."

"What are saying?"

"Nothing ,anyways Cal what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"well nothing must be something,because if it you won't have been crying."

"Jesus its nothing"

"Callie come on...you're not as a good of a liar as you think"

"Promise,not to tell." I took a deep sign and begin to regret the words that were about to come out.

"Promise."

"So in a couple of days is my trial with Liam,Liam is my former foster brother ,Liam ...raped me."Jesus put his hand into a fist,I my lawyer wants me to basically said no one would believe me if I said the truth,that he raped if I say lie and said it was voluntarily let him ,then he would serve some I can't lie,because I only have so little,and the truth is all that matters and if I lie and have nothing Left.I already made up my mind I'm telling the truth ,but I'm scared he's going get back at me,and hurt me I keep getting these nightmares,and I'm scared ,everywhere I go I feel like he's there ...and feel useless,and once again worthless." I said letting the tears stream down but quickly tried whipping them.

"Stop, Callie stop fighting the tears back its okay,crying 't mean your weak it means you've strong for to you aren't worthless ,just because you think doesn't make it 're so ..so much 's not going to anything to you,because you're a Foster,not a foster kid,you're family and family take care of family,but for us to take care of you have to let us its okay,to be scared, you're a person ." Jesus came closer and moved a piece of Callie's hair and tucked behind her ear and lifted her chin where he saw eye to eye "Callie,its okay I'm here,and so are Stef,Lena,Brandon, Mariana and Jude. We care We really on you're don't push us away. Now pass me the cereal I'm hungry as hell."

Jesus POV

Callie's story really touched my heart. I felt good knowing Callie was going to tell the truth it worried me how justice wasn't on the right scared me too but I his it will the Callie was afraid that Liam could be crazy enough to hurt Callie cry because of the Liam got me so furious Callie deserve better,Callie so strong and brave,she wear this blank nothing matter but she's a person, not a robot.I'm glad she opened up to when she cried and tucked her hair and saw inside those beautiful brown eyes with gold streaks but inside those eyes were lots of fear,pain,disappointment,there stood a lost girl a broken girl,that I wanted to fix,I wanted to kiss her but I now the rules.I also know she needs a friend not a boyfriend.


	2. killer kiss

Killer kiss

Callie and Jesus

Delete it or I'm going to kill you"

"you have to catch me ,first " last night was Jude and Brandon turn to clean and both of them are neat freaks so the floor was super slippery."I ran downstairs and quietly look for Jesus." Jesus I swear if going to kill you!Jesus I'm so mad I can't come right now I can't come up with a description but I swear it will be painful." "Its just a picture ,Cal calm down its a picture that's almost done upload into instagram."Jesus said with a smirk."Jesus."

"Callie."

I jumped on his back and struggled but got his phone and head upstair and locked myself.

"Callie come on give me my phone its just a picture."

"that I'm in a dress and a hair and make up done by Mariana"

"so you look hot ,and plus its look really good"

I opened the door ,"you really think so."

Jesus pushed the door open and pounded on me ,making me fall with his phone still in my hand ,he smirked and said "hell yeah."

He face only inches apart from my face and he took the phone out my hands but I already deleted the picture from his and his Instagram.

Still on top me and said "Callie you have no idea how beautiful you are ,you're smart,and funny,and really easy to talk to and you- , I shut him up with a a million sparks flyed anknew this was wrong but it felt so right "Callie?"

"yeah"

"how did you unlock my phone"

"0000 isn't a hard password"

"Callie"

"yeah"

"you're killing me."

"I already did,I told I was going to kill you."


	3. we will manage

So any request for what to right next .Also please check out my fanfic:Broken

Thanks.:3

Mariana and Jesus

Note:Lexi's moved away,and both of the twins are missing her.

Jesus POV;

It was Saturday night.I was home ,with Mariana which still grounded for getting I would be out with Lexi..I signed out loud when I thought of Lexi.I missed her soft brown hair, he brown eyes,her soft pink lips ,he remember the quinceñera.

*Flashback *

"where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Mariana clearly doesn't want me here."

"Its my birthday too, I want you here"

"I don't know Jesus"

"come one we haven't even danced"

I pulled her closer,and give her my flirty started dancing in the middle of sidewalk to no laid her head on shoulder and closed her eyes.

*End of Flashback*

I remember how people looked at us and knew we were in funny how strangers understood, but my own sister didn' Mariana finally understood it was to was now gone ,and we didn't even get to say left us with open wounds .I was still mad at Mariana ,but I felt terrible.I now she feels terrible ,maybe I'm being to harsh.I ran up stairs to talk to her.

Mariana POV;

I was looking at old pictures of Lexi and me.I was now looking at the one that were taken in from my 15's.I shut my laptop and layed on my back fighting back the tears.I looked up at the celling. I felt quilty .Lexi was gone now .I knew she probably wasn't coming back,it was to risky .I didn't even get say goodbye. She probably think I'm mad at her. The green monster got the best of me.I was jealous and scared that the most important people in my life weren't going to have time for me.I got mad they didn't tell me ,that they had sex and pretend nothing happened. When I got home drunk and saw Lexi's parents and my mom's having dinner and Jesus and Lexi sitting next to each I got so mad.I knew what I was doing when I blurted out that they were having sex .I wanted them not to see next morning when Jesus didnt even talk to didnt even look at me,and Stef told me i brought this on myself I regretted everything and I felt so bad ,I was being selfish.I was a terrible sister,and a terrible friend,i was a terrible person. I missed Lexi,I signed loudly thinking of late night phones calls,How her eyes got huge when she saw something she her checks turned bright pink when we talked about cute boys.I missed her funny facial experstions.I had no idea how I'm going to manage .I jumped up when I heard a knock on the door.I was surprise to see Jesus when i opened the door.

I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"can we talk?"

"yeah what's up?"

"I'm sorry." I already knew what he was talking about.

"why are you saying sorry.I should be sorry its my fault. Its my fault Lexi's left."I said tears gathering in my eyes.

"Hey its not your fault. Its no ones,sometimes things happen for a reason."

"I just wish I knew that reason."

"Hey you will gets will manage."

Jesus got up and he kissed my forehead.

"Mariana?"

"yeah"

"Te amo."

"Yo tambien."


End file.
